Devices of this type are already known, which include metal embossing cylinders provided with a raised pattern, the engraving being achieved according to the knurling technique and this is therefore a relief obtained by plastic deformation of the metal of the cylinder.
Instead of purely mechanical knurling, use of the knurling technology of the mechano-chemical type is also known.
Providing a hard polymeric coating on the cylinder and producing the relief by means of a laser, are further known.
Now, in the field of application of embossing, renewal of collections and limited series of prints generate an increasing need for designs giving rise to new requirements, i.e. reduced cost, and higher rapidity for producing embossing designs. Conversely, the expected lifetime in terms of achieved footage may be reduced.
Known embossing devices, because of their costly and complex manufacturing method, are unable to meet these requirements.